system_of_knowledgefandomcom-20200216-history
Александр Тарасов. Что есть общественная революция?
ЧАСТЬ 1. Что есть "общественная революция"? Что такое "общественная революция"? Тарасов пишет в 1995 г., в статье "НАЦИОНАЛЬНЫЙ РЕВОЛЮЦИОННЫЙ ПРОЦЕСС: ВНУТРЕННИЕ ЗАКОНОМЕРНОСТИ И ЭТАПЫ": под "революцией социальной" я понимаю радикальные преобразования, приведшие к изменению способа производства и/или общественно-политического строя FM-100 (FM = Field Manual, полевое руководство для командующих американскими армиями) трактует это так: Восстание есть организованная, вооруженная политическая борьба, целью которой является захват власти через революционный захват и замену существующего правительства ... Разница между Тарасовым и FM-100 в насилие. У Тарасова неясно, является ли революция насильственным действием. В FM-100 ясно сказано, что это - "вооруженная политическая борьба". Показанная разница является важной, ибо в современном левом движении широко распространена концепция о возможности "революции" без кровопролития. Например, весной 1996 г. в "РАССКАЗЕ О ВСТРЕЧАХ С РАБОЧИМИ-МАРКСИСТАМИ В РОССИИ И НА УКРАИНЕ", описывая встречу с Сергеем Биецом, и его организацией в Москве, я писал: 17 декабря 1995 г. в России состоялись выборы в парламент. Победила, как известно, так называемая "Коммунистическая партия" Зюганова. 20 декабря КРДМС (газета "Рабочая Демократия" редактируемая Сергеем Биецом) проводил собрание московского актива. По сути члены актива тусовались... Никто не был подготовлен дать серьезный отчет о прошедших выборах. Комитет не говотовился серьезно к выборам, не сделал никаких усилий для того чтобы использовать выборы для разъяснения необходимости международной революции среди масс московских рабочих. Все это было явственно их тех нескольких вялых фраз, которыми обменялись Виктор Васильев (ныне преподаватель ПТУ, ранее инженер ракетных войск) и Биец по поводу выборов. В это время половину присутствующих членов КРДМС были в другой комнате. Биец, хотя я на этом настаивал, не удосужился позвать их в комнату, дабы они присутствовали при обсуждении. Далее, речь зашла о том, что КРДМС должен поддержать Павла Слуцкого (из МЛТ: Международной Лиги Трудящихся) с его просьбой выйти к аргентинскому посольству в январе и погудеть насчет "назаконности" заключения одного аргентинского проф. лидера в тюрьму без суда. Я поднял вопрос: какое отношение имеет такая по сути правозащитная, т.е. демократическая и вовсе не революционная, деятельность к конечной цели - пролетарской революции? Зачем распылять свои силы на такую деятельность когда сама конечная цель еще не ясна? Биец попытался уверить меня, что КРДМС конечно же главное внимание уделяет революции, а правозащитной деятельностью - подпиранием Ковалева слева - занимается так сказать как "побочным заработком". Тогда я поинтересовался, как же КРДМС понимает Революцию. Я выдвинул тезис, что главными составными частями Революции являются вооруженное восстание и гражданская война. На встрече присутствовал Исайчиков, коммунист КПСС-ой пробы, "ведущий специалист в министерстве" как он охарактеризовал сам свой социальный статус. Сейчас Исайчиков выпустил первый номер теоретического журнала "Просвещение". Он начал говорить о том, что Революция необязательно сопровождается гражданской войной. Он высказал мнение, что "Октябрьская Революция развивалась довольно мирно вплоть до середины 1918 года"... Биец также попробовал возражать мысли о том, что гражданская война и Революция нераздельно связаны друг с другом. Как пример он привел Американскую Гражданскую Войну. Я отвечал, что эта война была продолжением Американской Революции XVIII века, что это война разрешила некоторые вопросы которые были поставлены во время Революции, но не были разрешены... Таким образом, я боролся с двумя оппортунистическими концепциями Революции: первая это та, что Революция возможна без кровопролития (Исайчиков), и вторая это то что гражданская война возможна без Революции (Биец). Виктор Васильев также изложил правую коцепция Революции без гражданской войны, таким образом фактически поддерживая Исайчикова. Ему полу-возражал Биец, сказав что "немного силы", или лучше всего, "демонстрации силы" не помешают Революции, так как враг, увидев превосходящие силы на стороне Революции, вынужден будет отступить. Уже после завершения этого разговора, я указал в частной беседе с Биецом, что концепция "немного силы в Революции" есть как раз то, что привело спартаковцев в Германии в январе 1919 года к гибели: часть правительственных учреждений была захвачена, а на штурм другой части не решались. Каковы этапы революционного процесса? На основании опыта Французской революции, Тарасов пишет, что стадиями революции являются: 1) революционная демократия; 2) революционная диктатура; 3) контрреволюционная диктатура в псевдореволюционных одеждах; 4) контрреволюционная демократия; 5) открытая контрреволюционная диктатура. На этом собственно революционный цикл заканчивается. Таким образом, стадия "Реставрации" - вне цикла Революции. За стадией открытой контрреволюционной диктатуры следует, в зависимости от конкретных особенностей места и времени, либо реставрация, либо вырождение режима контрреволюционной диктатуры до контрреволюционной демократии, то есть в любом случае стабилизация нового послереволюционного режима. Кроме того, вне рамок революционного процесса остается такой важный этап как "Просвещение", т.е. начало нового витка в развитии материальной и умственной культуры. Узкое понимание революционного процесса приводит к тому, что неправильно оценивается этап, на котором находится сейчас наше общество. В журнале "Скепсис", за 25 ноября 2004 года, Тарасов так высказывается о нынешнем этапе, на котором находится российское общество: Я понимаю, что это продолжение деградации, идущей еще с момента сталинского контрреволюционного термидорианского переворота. С тех пор мы живем в условиях торжествующей контрреволюции. Сегодня она достигла стадии перехода от клептократической Директории к Брюмеру, к бонапартизму. То, что суть нынешнего режима "бонапартизм" - это безусловно. Меры режима Путина показывают, что он бьет как по олигархам (например, дело "Юкоса"), так и по простым гражданам (например, монетаризация льгот в 2005 г.). Тем не менее, этап бонапартизма мы достигли уже давно, с правлением И.В. Сталина. Можно предположить, что от революции к революции, каждый из этапов затягивается, показывает нам себя в более развернутом, более развитом виде. Например, период "бонапартизма" в Английской революции продолжался недолго, менее 10 лет. Это период, когда Кромвель носил титул "Протектора" и давил, с одной стороны, "уравнителей", а с другой роялистов. В Французской революции, аналогичной по содержанию Английской, период бонапартизма продолжался более 10 лет, скажем от 18 брюмера (1799 г.) и до 1815 г. В Русской революции, социалистической по своему содержанию, периоду бонапартизма начинается с личного правления Сталина, т.е. около 25 лет. Бонапартизм в бывшем СССР существует и поныне, однако в текущий период, его содержание изменилось: от тайного предательстве общественных ориентиров революции бюрократия перешла к Реставрации. Можно сказать, что Реставрация - это последняя стадия бонапартизма. Период Реставрации - закономерный этап революционного процесса. В Англии, он длился с 1660 по 1688 гг. Во Франции период Реставрации растянулся по времени, и в то же время был более "мелким". Бурбоны царствовали с 1815 по 1830 гг., затем Орлеаны с 1830 по 1848 гг. В конце концов, реставраторские тенденции могут быть замечены в правление Наполеона III, закончившего властвовать в 1870 г. Можно предполагать, что этап Реставрации у нас будет более длительный чем во Франции. Плита придавившая нас – бюрократия, местные капиталисты, империализм – более значительная чем та, с которой должны были иметь дело французы. Более того, задачи которые стоят перед “нашей” революцией – глобальные. Их необходимо сформулировать и объяснить другим. Необходимо должен вспыхнуть костер мировой империалистической войны, ибо только в этом костре возможно пока создать достаточную “температуру" для взрыва мировой революции. Это подобно атомному взрыву, который делает возможным водородный взрыв. Природа общества в ходе Реставрации Если главное содержание нынешнего периода - это Реставрация, то встает вопрос о природе общества, которое переживает Реставрацию. Тарасов, вместе с другими "левыми", называет режим в России "империалистическим" и "фашистским". Без сомнения для него то, что это - капиталистическое общество. Внимательный анализ Английской и Французской революции показывает, что в ходе Реставрации в этих странах не была восстановлена власть классов сброшенных революцией. Были восстановлены и монархия и двор и другие атрибуты феодального общества. Тем не менее, это было уже качественно иное общество. В своей работе "К пониманию логики революции, на примере Английской революции", я пишу: 3. Современный историк, A.L.Morton дает такую оценку: “the Restoration of 1660 was in effect a recombination of class forces to establish a government more in harmony with the real distribution of wealth. It was less a restoration of the monarchy than a new compromise between the landowners and the upper classes in the towns.” Суть сказанного в том, что Реставрация есть новое сочетание классовых сил в обществе, конечно же с правым уклоном, но отнюдь не представляет собой качественное перерождение общества, в том смысле что появляется новое государство, с новым правящим классом. “Реставрация 1660 г. была на самом деле рекомбинацией классовых сил чтобы установить правительство более соответствующее настоящему распределению богатства. Это была меньше реставрация монархии чем новый компромис между собственниками земли и верхними классами городов.” 7. Английский радикальный историк H.B. Gibbins, в своей книге “The Industrial History of England” (Промышленная история Англии) пишет: “До того времени как был скинут Яков II, или до революции Вигов 1688 г., как это иногда называется, землевладельческий класс был практически главенствующим в общественном и политическом влиянии. Но впредь с того времени, хотя они все равно удерживали эту высокую позицию, их влияние балансировалось торговыми классами.” Но события 1688 г. социальной революцией назвать нельзя. Это была всего лишь политическая революция, в результате которой с престола Англии был отрешен Яков II, католический король, и приглашены (английской буржуазией) Вильям Оранский и его жена Мария, оба протестанты. С 1688 г. Англия больше не претерпевала политических катаклизмов которые можно было бы назвать “революциями”. Поэтому, если сегодняшний режим в Англии мы называем буржуазным, то из этого следует, что этот же режим в основных своих чертах имелся и при Реставрации. Поэтому, можно сформулировать следующее положение: (а) революция (например, "насильственная" фаза Английской революции с 1642 до 1649 гг.) не отрицается государственным переворотом ведущим к режиму Реставрации (например, режим в Англии с 1660 до 1688 гг.), (б) политическая революция (например, события 1688 г.) не есть социальная революция. Политическая революция есть события аналогичные государственному перевороту, только с противоположным политическим знаком. Сказанное можно резюмировать так: Революция не отрицается Реставрацией, точно также как и отрицание Реставрации не есть социальная революция. Из сказанного следует, что по аналогии с Англией и Францией, нельзя назвать нынешний режим в бывших "социалистических" республиках "капиталистическим". Это есть режим Реставрации капитализма, но не сам капитализм. Разница огромная. Её можно сформулировать при помощи категорий Аристотеля "потенция" и "актуальность". Россия, и другие аналогичные страны, устремляются к тому, чтобы восстановить класс капиталистов. Но в действительности, этого пока нет, и судя по опыту Англии и Франции, и не быть этому. Природа советского общества Взгляд Тарасова на советское общество изложен в статье "СУПЕРЭТАТИЗМ И СОЦИАЛИЗМ". Он пишет: Существуют, как известно, две основные точки зрения на природу советского строя: что это действительно был социализм (искаженный либо даже неискаженный) и что существовавший в СССР и других странах "восточного блока" строй не был социализмом. Сторонники последней точки зрения в основном считают этот строй государственным капитализмом. Все остальные точки зрения (например, что "реальный социализм" являлся соединением капиталистического базиса с феодальной (или социалистической) надстройкой, или, как у Молотова, что он являлся "переходным периодом от капитализма к социализму"), строго говоря, научно не аргументированы и не выдерживают критики. Почему взгляд Молотова, но также и Троцкого, что СССР был "переходным периодом от капитализма к социализму" "научно не аргументированы и не выдерживают критики" остается для нас загадкой. Аргументации этого взгляда посвящена книга "Что такое СССР?", а также множество статей в "Бюллетене Оппозиции". Из постановки вопроса у Тарасова следует, что он сторонник теории государственного капитализма. Он пишет: Я полагаю, что в СССР (и других странах "реального социализма") мы имели дело с особым общественно-экономическим строем – СУПЕРЭТАТИЗМОМ, строем, парным капитализму в рамках одного способа производства – индустриального способа производства. В марксистской традиции строй именуется по наиболее прогрессивному собственнику ("рабовладельческий строй", а не "рабский" – от рабовладельца; "феодализм" – от феодала, а не от крепостного крестьянина; "капитализм" – от капиталиста, а не от рабочего). В этом смысле правильнее было бы именовать суперэтатизм просто ЭТАТИЗМОМ Термин "этатизм" не используется Тарасовым, так как слишком много использован другими теоретиками. "Этат", по-французски, "государство". Следовательно, Тарасов называет советский строй "государственным", т.е. наиболее прогрессивным собственником является государство. Но каким смыслом наполняется это "государство"? Тарасов пишет: государство – работодатель и собственник средств производства – вынуждено было взять на себя заботу о здоровье, образовании и условиях жизни своих работников, так как это непосредственно сказывалось на производстве и, в первую очередь, на производстве прибавочного продукта, на доходах государства. Высокий уровень прибавочной стоимости достигался при суперэтатизме за счет чрезвычайно низкой заработной платы, но, в то же время, часть получаемых государством сверхприбылей перераспределялась затем через государственные структуры в пользу наемных работников в форме социальных программ, а также путем искусственного занижения цен на внутреннем рынке на продукты и товары первой необходимости, жилье и общественный транспорт. Из сказанного следует, главной целью данного способа производства было производство "прибавочной стоимости", или все та же прибыль, или все тот же "капитал". Это положение не верно. Более правильной является позиция Д. Якушева, в статье "О прошлом и будущем социализма". Он пишет: Совершенно неправильно ставить знак равенства ... между Америкой Рузвельта, Испанией Франко, Германией Гитлера - и СССР. Там имели место сильные буржуазные государства, стоящие на страже интересов крупного капитала, в СССР же капиталисты с их капиталами были изведены, здесь было совсем другое общество. И потом, ставить знак равенства между СССР и фашистской Германией... За что же тогда воевали? Если экономика СССР тождественна экономике фашистской Германии, то значит, Советский Союз был крупным империалистическим хищником, значит, он со своей стороны вел также империалистическую захватническую войну, значит, Сталин равняется Гитлеру, значит, советским рабочим надо было не гибнуть в кровавой бойне, развязанной в том числе и "советским империализмом", а желать поражения своему "империализму" и переводить войну в гражданскую, значит, бандеровцы и "лесные братья", которые убивали советских военнослужащих, а иногда постреливали в гитлеровцев - истинные герои войны? Все это логически вытекает из "теории" государственного капитализма. Из теории Тарасова о "суперэтатизме" следует, что необходимо поставить знак равенства между СССР и фашистской Германией. Якушев рассказывает нам о том, как функционировало советское общество сельском хозяйстве: Колхозам, как и государственным предприятиям, также спускался план и по количеству, и по основной номенклатуре продукции. Большая часть продукции колхозов сдавалась государству. Технику, удобрения и другие необходимые изделия промышленности колхозы получали также согласно централизованному плану. Причем "платежеспособность" колхоза не влияла на поставки необходимой ему продукции промышленности. Уже к концу 30-х годов говорить о "товарообмене между государственным и колхозно-кооперативным секторами производства" в чистом виде не приходится. Колхоз в плановом порядке сдавал продукцию, и в таком же плановом порядке получал технику, удобрения и т. д. Существовали не товарно-денежные отношения, а плановое хозяйство. Основной формой распределения была не торговля товарами, а плановое распределение продукта: Не было не только торговли между отдельными предприятиями, но и между государством и колхозами. Колхозы по существу превращались в часть единого народно-хозяйственного комплекса. Государство ничего им не продавало, а распределяло в соответствии с общим планом. Существовали трижды "убыточные" колхозы, но они также получали все необходимые им изделия государственной промышленности. "Убыточность" их была условной и вызывалась, как правило, тем, что колхоз по государственному плану выращивал не самую "выгодную" культуру. О системе взаимоотношений между предприятиями пишет А. Еремин, в советское время ведущий научный сотрудник Института экономики АН СССР, издавший в наше время книгу "В дебрях реставрации капитализма": Мы имели лишь имитацию товарного обмена между государственными предприятиями. Имитация затушевывала реальный экономический процесс и, кстати говоря, создавала ложные ориентиры в умах руководителей, побуждая их к искусственному завышению затрат с целью вынудить органы ценообразования установить более высокую цену на их продукцию. Но фактически рубли в отношениях между предприятиями играли роль не денег, а учетных единиц ("счетные деньги"), опосредовавших обмен деятельностями и учет затрат Д. Якушев делает вывод: Так существовали ли в СССР товарно-денежные отношения? Сказать, что их не было совсем, что они никак себя не проявляли, было бы, конечно, неправильно. Безусловно, при желании, можно найти примеры, когда отдельное предприятие в отдельных случаях выступало как меновое хозяйство. Подобные рецидивы товарности есть неотъемлемая черта переходного периода. Но это скорее было исключением, чем правилом. Народное хозяйство СССР в целом было нетоварным. Не закон стоимости, а закон планомерного развития являлся определяющим в советском обществе. Не погоня за прибылью, а удовлетворение потребностей общества ставилось во главу угла. Сегодня требуется рассмотреть экономику, которая по своей структуре отличается от экономики СССР. Если в Советском Союзе, лидирующим было промышленное производство, и на втором месте было сельское хозяйство, то в эпоху Информационной революции наверное это уже неверно. Необходимо обозначить главные секторы экономики каждого государства, на которое распался СССР. В каждом секторе экономики, требуется рассмотреть какой процент предприятий были приватизированы? Какая форма отношений существует между государственными предприятиями и частными? Как изменились форма взаимоотношений между предприятиями в государственном секторе? Какая форма взаимоотношений существует между различными секторами хозяйства(например, сельское хозяйство и промышленность)? Какая форма отношений существует между различными республиками бывшего СССР? Последствия для политики Самой острой проблемой современного режима в России является война в Чечне. Чечня является примером того, как распадается российское государство. Выгнать российских солдат из Чечни - значит способствовать распаду российского государства, так как примеру Чечни последуют другие территории. В статье "ДВЕ, ТРИ, МНОГО ИЧКЕРИЙ! Левые, Чечня и Нерсесов" Тарасов затрагивает эту проблему. Он выступает против сталинистского мнения Нерсерова, который объявил чеченцев "контрреволюционной нацией". Сталинизм, по своей сущности - это подмена классового анализа националистическим. Тарасов делает следующие выводы в отношении Чечни: Если ельцинская армия оказалась неспособна справиться с “инородцами” – значит, она тем более не сможет подавить восстания русского населения на исконно русских территориях. Это – первый вывод. Если одно вооруженное восстание, один локальный конфликт довел режим Ельцина до полного финансово-экономического изнеможения, значит, два таких восстания, два конфликта доведут его до краха. Три восстания, три конфликта в разных частях страны неизбежно этот режим уничтожат. Это – второй вывод. Отсюда и лозунг, вынесенный заголовок: “Две, три, много Ичкерий!”. Единственный язык, которым можно “убедить” режим Ельцина, как показала Чечня, – это язык оружия. Единственное, чего режим боится, – это вооруженного сопротивления. Устроить много Ичкерий - значит пытаться свалить бонапартистский режим эпохи Реставрации справа, значит играть на руку капитализму. В статье "О праве наций на самоопределение" Тарасов выступает за право народа Чечни на самоопределение. Однако, марксистский подход в вопросе о праве наций на самоопределение изложен Сталиным: Кроме права народов на самоопределение, есть еще право рабочего класса на укрепление своей власти, и этому последнему праву подчинено право на самоопределение. Бывают случаи, когда право на самоопределение вступает в противоречие с другим, высшим правом, – правом рабочего класса, пришедшего к власти, на укрепление своей власти. В таких случаях, – это нужно сказать прямо, – право на самоопределение не может и не должно служить преградой делу осуществления права рабочего класса на свою диктатуру. Первое должно отступить перед вторым Это означает, что Россия должна продолжать удерживать Чечню, в то время как российское население готовится осуществить политическую революцию против собственного правительства. Из статьи Тарасова "На стороне ацтеков" понятно, что Кагарлицкий и Тарасов выступают за размещение в Чечне “международных сил”, т.е. за сдачу её мировому империализму. Тарасов пишет: Буржуазная Россия – это не моя родина (даже формально моя родина – это СССР). Защита территориальной целостности буржуазного государства противоречит моим социалистическим убеждениям. Никакой разницы между армией буржуазного российского государства и армиями иностранных буржуазных государств, размести их в Чечне, я не вижу (кроме одной: у иностранных армий не будет приказа и не будет причины для организации геноцида чеченского народа). Любое ослабление и поражение этого режима я буду приветствовать. Любое усиление этого режима ударит по мне и по всем сторонникам социалистической идеи. Сегодня я в строгом соответствии с заповедью Ленина должен желать поражения “своему” правительству в ведущейся им империалистической войне (а какую же еще войну, если не империалистическую и колониальную ведет 'крайне правый 'режим Путина на Северном Кавказе – национально-освободительную, что ли?). Из сказанного о позиции Тарасова - лозунг "много Ичкерий", "право наций на самоопределение", предложение ввести в Чечню армии иностранных буржуазных государств - следует, что российские левые, в лице своих наиболее передовых представителей, слабо разбираются в текущей политике. Их не случайно используют правые для того, чтобы прийти к власти. Лучше режим Путина чем режим Тарасова! Выводы из части 1: 1. Общественная революция в узком смысле - это прежде всего насилие. 2. Резюмируя этапы революционного процесса, можно что они напоминают времена года: 1) весна - культурная революция, "Просвещение" 2) лето - восстание и гражданская война 3) осень - термидор и бонапартизм 4) зима - Реставрация. 3. "Реставрация капитализма" еще не означает капитализм как таковой. 4. Необходимо исследовать структуру экономик, на которые распался СССР и бывший "Варшавский договор". 5. Лозунг "множества Ичкерий" выявляет политическую незрелость левых в бывшем СССР. Дальше: Александр Тарасов. Кто есть современный революционный субъект? Category:Александр Тарасов Category:Социально-политические мыслители Category:Французская революция как школа современного революционера